Vale Online
by Kilamaverta
Summary: A poor chain smoker and her rich best friend must team up with two sisters when they are all trapped in the big new video game vale online
1. chapter 1

"Tankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby kept gushing her excitement to her sister Yang as the blonde handed the game to the cashier. Yang smiled and turned to Ruby.

"Of course sis! How could I play an MMO without my little sister?"She chuckled

"Can I interest you in 100,000 in game units for only 24.99?" The neck bearded cashier droned.

"No, that's okay" Ruby said before Yang could speak up.

"Are you sure about that rubes? If there is one thing I learned in the beta it's that units are really useful."

"I'll be fine" Ruby said "I don't want you spending all of your birthday money on me" she giggled

"Alright then," yang said turning back to the cashier.

"That'll be 59.99" Yang eagerly handed the cash over.

Yang was extremely excited, a few months ago vale online was put to closed beta for anyone who preordered the game like her. Today, on her birthday, it arrived in the mail and thanks to a very generous amount of money from her uncle Qrow she could buy a copy for her sister on launch. The game hit the market today but the servers opened tomorrow at 8 AM. It was going to be a good few weeks before school starts back up.

Weiss walked into the library searching for her best friend Blake. She saw the young librarian sitting at the help desk as usual reading a book. Weiss stomped over, obviously very peeved, to the desk where the girl with the bow sat.

"Next time maybe tell me which job you're working this shift before telling me to meet you and turning off your phone!" The white haired girl said annoyed, but Blake knew she wasn't that mad she just liked complaining. "I checked the book store, coffee shop, and the gas station before here."

Blake slowly raised her head locking her stoic eyes to Weiss's.

"Are you done?" Blake asked in a strict monotone. A smile broke on the white haired girl's face.

"Yes, now what did you want to show me?" Blake reached under her desk and pulled out two disk cases that read

'Vale online deluxe preorder edition' Weiss stared in awe at them unable to find words to say for a few moments.

"How could you afford these?!" It was secret to Weiss that the girl lived in poverty, even how they first met proved it to her. She worked four jobs to help her family out.

"Oh... You don't need to worry about that." Blake said turning her head away to avoid eye contact.

"Blake!" She ordered.

"I may have... Uh potentially... Kinda sold my bed-"

"You what!" She practically yelled turning the entire library's attention towards them. Blake shot her coworker a glance and said.

"Janice, I'm gonna go take my smoke break." Janice nodded in return. Blake grabbed the games and took Weiss by the arm as she darted out of there. Once they were outside and stopped Weiss began ranting and pacing back and forth before she stopped when she realized something. Weiss turned to face the woman and began piecing things together.

"You're telling me that; your old worn out bed that you got at a garage sale years ago already worn out was worth the three hundred dollars it would cost to get two deluxe preorders of this game."

"Well it wasn't three hundred..." Weiss sighed in relief

"Oh thank God. So you got it on sale then?"

"No, not exactly. You might want to check inside the case..." Blake said sheepishly holding out one of the cases which Weiss snatched quickly. She clicked it open on the inside right was a slip of paper from the game store that read 'this is your code for 600,000 in game units' Weiss Shrieked in horror as she saw the price in the bottom right '$100'

"You spent $500...for a video game!" She shrieked.

"No, I spent $250 on a video game... I just did it twice." She said trying to lighten the mood. It was ineffective.

"How much was the bed worth." Weiss demanded.

"Ten bucks..."

"Where did the rest come from?" Weiss asked through gritted teeth.

"My entire savings..." After hearing this Weiss broke down starting to sob "what?"

"You idiot!" She cried "you're sleeping on the ground, broke, spending money you don't have living in a crappy house, working four jobs so we can play a new game together?!"

"Well... Yeah, you're my only friend. We've been playing battle duty 4 for like two years now. I know you were interested in it so I wanted to thank you... I thought you'd like it ..."

"I do! But if you wanted to play it too I would've gotten it for us! Why didn't you ask me for it, I can more than afford these for us." Weiss explained in distress.

"I just wanted to surprise you." Blake reached in her pocket to grab her fix. she pulled out her pack of smokes and lighter, she knew she really needed to quit;it was bad for her and even worse for her wallet

she couldn't exactly afford missing work for rehab. "now," she said as she lit up her cigarette. She took a deep inhale before releasing and saying, "servers open up at 8 am tomorrow are you available?"

Before the faunus knew what was happening, she had the white haired girl wrapped around her in a tight hug. "I'll be at your house at 7 to pick you up. Have your nerve gear ready. After we're done we'll go get dinner.

A/N: just a short first chapter, let me know if you have any suggestions or notes, this is one of my firsts and hope to improve as time goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang woke up for no reason, suddenly very energized. She was rather confused about this since it would take her at least six alarms to wake her up on a good day. There was no light seeping through her blinds which meant it was early. She looked to her clock.

05:26

well might as well play some call of battle 4, she thought to herself. Yang got up and walked to her bookcase in the bedroom which was nearly entirely filled with video games and without a single book in sight. she found her desired game abmnd opened the case as she walked to the console. once the game was deposited inside the black box she donned her custom yellow nerve gear helmet.

Yang laid down before saying "Nerve start" she closed her eyes.

Blake sat waiting for her friend, nerve gear in her lap. It was the old black model from when it first came out a few years back. A few scratches adorned the clunky more recent models were a sleek shiny grey. The scratches were not of her doing, she bought it used a while back when the red ring sent people on a craze to get one of the new models. Her's worked fine and never got the rare and dreaded red ring. She could hardly contain herself as she pawed her new game, though as always, she managed to seem stoic. There was a knock at the door and she practically jumped to her feet to answer it, making sure though that she had a good enough grip on her equipment before she did. The door opened to reveal her friend standing with a smile.

"Ready?" Weiss asked despite knowing the answer before she asked it.

"Yeah, just gotta check the mail" she said as they walked down the dirveway,

"Expecting something?" Weiss was curious, blake'd been getting these letters for the past few weeks. Weiss didn't ask about them but she was starting to worry that it was a collection agency she'd been blowing off; it didn't sound like Blake to first off take out a loan and second to blow off responsibility, however she knew poor people did desperate things.

"Yeah..."

"What?" Weiss was growing impatient but knew Blake'd make her prod a bunch to get even a little information. She liked annoying her like that and Weiss would be lying if she didn't kind of like it.

"Just a letter" Blake opened the mailbox and produced the predicted envelope but it also a small box

"It's not a collection agency right?" Weiss demanded earning a scoff from the Faunus.

"You know I don't trust or use banks." Blake chuckled as they moved to the car. Blake ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper after they had gotten into the back of the heiress' limo. It was odd that Blake was so comfortable just getting in a limo as though it was her's, but Weiss and her were in it enough do the novelty eventually wore off. Weiss noted it did look like an actual hand written letter, however it was in a business format.

Blake was scanning the letter and gave a hum of curious approval when she finished. Weiss couldn't handle it much more.

"Who is it!" She demanded

"My father" Blake reached into the small cardboard box

"What did he want?" Weiss asked before Blake pulled out a smaller white box with a phone picture on it.

"He apparently wants to reconcile me back into the family." She said before opening the box and pulling out a smartphone. She turned it on and saw it had already been mostly set up. She opened it up to contacts to see 'Father' as the only one. "Hmph," and put it in her pocket.

"Are you considering it? Even after he kept trying to marry you to those creeps?" Weiss would hate to see her friend be put back into such a detestable situation.

"As much as I'd prefer to not to work so much," Weiss tried to interject that she didn't have to if she's just take a little help, but Blake stopped her "I'll be damned if I become dependent on anyone again." The car stopped in the parking lot of a King Donald's, it was a badly kept secret that Weiss loved cheap common food.

Blake looked at her questioningly.

"I figured we should get something quick since we'll be in for a while and we don't have a lot of time before servers go live." Weiss said earning a shrug from the Faunus.

07:15

"Ah, Blake! It's good to see you again!" The mustached father exclaimed as he removed the cigar from his mouth.

"Hello Mr. Schnee!" Blake cheerily said

"How many times do I need to tell you? Call me Jacque." Jacque chuckled, "here try this," he said handing the cigar to Blake, "Just received a few boxes from Vacuo." Blake perked up at hearing 'Vacuo'. Those were expensive, and for good reason, Vacuo tobacco was far finer than anywhere else, but it was a closely guarded secret by the isolationist nation.

she took a drag and fell into extacy. They were amazing. Jacque read her expression.

"I'll give you your own when you two are finished, have fun you two." and with that, the pair continued upstairs to the game room. They arrived and began hooking Blake's machine up next to Weiss'. The machines were almost opposites, Weiss' was a shiny white new model in perfect condition. She had ordered it specially from nerve gear who was happy to comply for the extra $100.

7:59

Yang could hardly contain her excitement as she touched her body all over. Every single inch mattered for calibration, even her... private areas. This game was truly revolutionary optional sex could occur and she intended to take advantage of it. Besides, the system needed to know the dimensions of the player so it could read nueral commands properly.

Now for her character creation, she messed around with it until she got what she wanted. As did all the girls

PLAYER NAME: GOLDYLOCKS

CLASS: DARK PALADIN (3 STR)

SEX:F

STR:18

SPD:5

AGI:2

INT:3

ARMOR SPECIALTY: HEAVY

WEAPON SPECIALTIES: ONE HANDED, SHIELD

PASSIVE AURA:UNBRIDLED RAGE (+4 STRENGTH WHEN ANGRY)

ACTIVE AURA:FURY OF FIRE (DEALS FIRE DAMAGE WITH PHYSICAL DAMAGE WHEN ANGRY)

PLAYER NAME: ROSEOFTHORNS

CLASS:SCOUT(4 SPD)

SEX:F

STR:1

SPD:13

AGI:8

INT:3

ARMOR SPECIALTIES: LIGHT

WEAPON SPECIALTIES: ONE HANDED, BOWS

PASSIVE AURA: GOOD EYES (CAN DETECT ENEMIES AND TRAPS AUTOMATICALLY WITHIN 25 YARDS)

ACTIVE AURA: DASH (CAN MOVE TEN YARDS IN UNDER A SECOND)

PLAYER NAME:SHADOWBLADE

CLASS:ROGUE (4 AGI)

SEX:F

STR:3

SPD:6

AGI:14

INT:10

ARMOR SPECIALTIES: LIGHT, MEDIUM

WEAPON SPECIALTIES: DUAL WEILD, SHORT

PASSIVE AURA:WELL READ(4 INT)

ACTIVE AURA: ILLUSION (LEAVED EXTREMELY WEAK COPY OF SELF FOR ENEMY TO AUTO-TARGET)

PLAYER NAME:

CLASS:DUELEST (CAN USE EXTRA PASSIVE AURA IN PLACE OF AN ACTIVE AURA)

SEX:F

STR:2

SPD:5

AGI:8

INT:10

ARMOR SPECIALTIES: LIGHT, MEDIUM

WEAPON SPECIALTIES: ONE HANDED,

PASSIVE AURA: AHEAD OF THE TIMES (GAINS USE OF FIREARM)

PASSIVE AURA: PERSONAL HEIRLOOM (GAINS RAPIER CANNOT BE DROPPED AND WILL BE THE ONLY WEAPON PLAYER CAN USE, INSTEAD OF LOOTING FOR BETTER WEAPONS RAPIER GAINS UPGRADES)

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for the excessively long await for such a little payoff. I had a lot written then I lost a lot of work including the character sheets and i lost motivation. So I did some writing for my original stories on wattpad (jordanorjord) shameless plug I know. But finally the setup is finished now and the actual in game story can finally begin again please forgive the extremely long wait I will try harden in future**_


End file.
